Beckoning Darkness
by Maken
Summary: ºSlashº -.Desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures yet, there are times when those desperate measures backfire in the most spectacular and wonderful of ways, opening opportunities never known otherwise.-
1. I

**Disclaimer: **You know it already, doncha? After all, if I was J.K.Rowling and Harry Potter was mine, well, why the hell would I be writing this? So there you have it; not mine – _hers!_  
**  
Warning:** Sexual situations of the homosexual variety ahead; Onesome's, Twosome's, Threesome's, Foursomes and maybe Moresome's; Slight brotherly incest; OOC-ness in spades, some slightly squeaky scenes and probably a few more things that I've forgotten or don't care to warn you lot about. Whatever the case, you have been warned!**  
**  
**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I have been working my buns off during the last few days, weeks, whatever, and when I found that I had enough time to think about something else and relax, this vicious bunny blindsided me and tackled me to the ground.

Honestly, it wouldn't let me go until it was written, _to the exception of everything else_. I even dreamed about this in my sleep! (Though that wasn't really bad, all things considered) So I succumbed to it and wrote it; this was the result. True, it doesn't really have a plot, but that hasn't held me back in the past, has it? So tell me what you think of it, yeah?

Oh! And this is a short story… like a One-shot, without much of a plot, but longer. It'll have three or four chapters, maybe more, maybe less, but we'll see how it turns out, right? So go! Read it and leave me a juicy review!

-

**One**

-

Running across the grounds at a dead sprint, breathing heavily and labored, his mind knew nothing more than complete focus. He needed to reach Dumbledore, he needed to inform the old man of what was coming; that they needed to prepare or Hogwarts would fall; that they needed to flee or they would all perish. And even as his magic failed him and his body protested it's every movement, he still ran, knowing that the alternative would lead to not only his death, but those of the thousands of witches and wizards taking refuge within the ancient castle.

The Dark Lord had already conquered the rest of the British Isles, overthrowing the Ministry of Magic months before, and systematically crushing any and all opposition. Still, however powerful he might be, he had not yet amassed an army strong enough to lay siege to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and come out on top.

Or at least, that had been the case, until now.

Now, even as he tripped over an unseen rock and had to pick himself up mid tumble, Lord Voldemort was getting ready to strike. And if the information that he had acquired not twenty minutes before was correct, that attack would happen within the next few hours, and that was a broad estimation.

They had little hope of mounting any kind of defense, he knew, and already despair threatened to consume him even as he continued running. There was little hope left within the Wizarding World at large and only Hogwarts had remained standing in the face of Voldemort's wrath. And now that same vicious fury would be unleashed upon it.

So as he staggered through the front doors and made his way toward the Headmaster's office, ignoring everything and anything in his way, blood leaving a crimson trail wherever he stepped, he knew that whatever hope still remained, it would probably be squashed tonight.

When he sighted the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance of the Headmasters office, he didn't know weather to feel relief or simply give in to hopelessness. But still he continued onward, thankful for the reprieve that the staircase offered as it rotated upwards. Throwing open the door to see Dumbledore looking straight at him, his stare grave and focused as he half-stood from his desk, hands splayed upon its surface, Flitwick toppling out of his chair and Minerva McGonagall turning to look in his direction, he finally allowed his legs to give way as the Head of Gryffindor came to his aid.

"Severus, what news do you bring?" the old man immediately asked, even as he sent Fawkes to bring Poppy Pomfrey to assist him, for which he was grateful.

Taking a steadying breath, his whispered words completely froze the two masters of transfiguration before him, their worst fears now realized, "He will attack today."

"Today?" McGonagall asked faintly. Flitwick simple squeaked in surprise, his face paling rapidly.

"Yes," he hissed, pain flaring as his broken ribs were jostled while attempting to sit down, his black robes hanging limply from his frame.

Suddenly, and with a speed that defied his age, Dumbledore was beside him, and he briefly wondered if the old man had just jumped over his desk, "how much time do we have, Severus?"

"An hour, maybe two," he gritted out as he fought against unconsciousness, succeeding only barely as he closed his eyes in an attempt to remain focused.

"Are you completely certain?" he was asked again, and he knew that the question was not a light one.

"I am," was his only answer.

"Thank you, my boy," was whispered in his ear as the Headmaster stood up straight, "Filius, quickly, gather everyone into the Great Hall. Find those that are willing to fight and protect the Gates; we will need to delay Voldemort for as long as possible. Minerva, I will need your assistance in procuring a few things that I require."

"Of course, Headmaster," the small charms master answered, already running out the door when his high-pitched, amplified voice echoed within the school, ordering everyone to gather in the Great Hall at once. Those in charge of security along with the prefects were quickly directed to secure the castle and sweep the corridors by the Head of Ravenclaw; they needed to know that everyone was accounted for.

"What do you need Albus? What do you plan to do?" the cat animagus asked as she stood up to face him.

Looking back sadly and with an air of nervousness that the Head of Slytherin had never seen before in the old wizard, the Headmaster simply shook his head and said, "Something desperate," before he turned to the painting of Phineas Black, his face etched into determined lines when he met the painting's stare, who for once looked at Dumbledore with approval, his voice was grave and almost grief-stricken. "Phineas Nigellus Black," he stated.

"Yes, Headmaster?" came the cool reply.

Dumbledore straightened, and this was the first time that Severus had heard Phineas address Dumbledore by his title with any kind of respect, "I require that which you guard, even now, from those who would misuse it."

"And is your conviction strong enough to use that which I guard?" the painting asked in a strangely formal tone.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, and he could see that even Minerva was confused at the Headmasters and the portraits answer, even as he noticed many of the other portraits looking nervous or terrified at the current head of the school, as if they could not believe what he was doing.

"And do you understand the consequences, should that conviction be found lacking?" Phineas asked harshly.

"I do," Dumbledore stated unwaveringly.

"Sacrifices will be needed, either of body, magic or soul. Are you prepared to give them?" The former Head of the House of Black inquired; his tone ominous.

"I have no other choice," Dumbledore said, resolute.

"Very well," Phineas said and his canvas swung outwards, revealing an enormous black tomb within the small niche behind the painting, "Take it." Dumbledore, hands trembling slightly, reached in and took the book out even as Phineas' portrait slammed shut, the portrait of the former Black Patriarch going stony in his silence.

"Albus, what is that book?" Minerva asked as Poppy arrived at the door, taking one look around before her eyes settled on him and she bustled over, giving him a pepper-up potion even as she closed the superficial wounds that he had suffered in his hasty escape and quickly fixed his broken bones, which were thankfully few.

"This, Minerva, may well be our only hope," was the Headmasters vague reply as he settled the giant book on his desk and opened it. It looked ancient, and the cover seemed to suck in all light around it, as if annoyed by its very presence.

Feeling better after a dose of pain reliever, he asked a question that he knew would get more than a vague answer, "Why would a sacrifice be required, Headmaster?" he asked, referring to the questions that Phineas had asked. "Only the darkest and vilest of magic's would need them."

Sighing deeply and seeming to fold onto himself, as if his age had doubled with that simple statement and the weight of the world had just settled on his shoulders, the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked back at him and answered, "Yes, my boy, but what else would you have me do? We do not have time to prepare more than a token defense, as you well know; our allies would arrive too late, even if I have already sent for them."

Dread rising within his gut, even as he watched the Headmaster open the enormous book and browsed the aged pages, he asked again, "And just what do you plan to do, Headmaster?"

It was odd, to be sure, that McGonagall had not spoken again, but she was only looking at the book in horror, as if she suspected its contents. "Poppy, how is Severus?" the Headmaster asked instead of answering.

Silence descended upon the office and Poppy gave him a healing potion to finish his treatment before looking towards Dumbledore, "He should be well enough for the moment, even if some rest or sleep would be preferred," she explained, "Now, I can see when I am no longer needed, so I will head down to the Great Hall."

Sharp woman, that.

"Thank you, Poppy," the Headmaster told her and waited a few minutes after she had departed before turning back to him, "I will answer you," he said, as he looked over at the both, "because I will need your help if I am to succeed. However, you should understand a few things before we proceed," he began, closing the book as he sat down behind his desk, "There is a difference between Dark and Evil Magic's, and though both require sacrifices, they require them for completely different reasons. The thing is that over the centuries, wizards have simply labeled them together and refer to them as one."

"And how are they different, Albus?" Minerva asked, her lips pursed and her expression severe, as if she didn't like what she was hearing one bit, "They still need sacrifices. How can anything good come of magic's like those?"

"The difference, Minerva," Dumbledore explained calmly, "is that the sacrifices required to perform Dark Magic are willingly made, while those needed in Evil Magic are not. Over time, this difference was neglected and both types of magic categorized under the same banner; all called Dark. As for what good can come of Magic such as this?" he gestured toward the black book, "if we are successful, we, and everyone else within Hogwarts will survive, and with luck, Voldemort could be destroyed."

That statement stopped them in their tracks, and the steam that seemed to have been gathered behind McGonagall's sails swiftly dissipated, "But how?" she asked faintly.

Nodding, Dumbledore placed a hand atop the gigantic book as he answered, "By summoning something far more powerful than Voldemort and his army and ask it for help."

At this, he leaned forward, interested, "And what, Headmaster, is more powerful than the Dark Lord _and_ his army?" he asked.

Grave blue eyes looked straight at him and the answer chilled him completely, "Death, of course."

Eyes wide, McGonagall spoke up, "And what sacrifice is required to summon Death, Albus?"

"A soul," was the only answer as the Headmaster bent down to read the book once again, tracing his finger down the pages until he found the one he was looking for while ignoring the looks of horror on their faces as he issued orders; truly, it was a desperate plan, "Now, Minerva, I need you to find me this," he pulled a roll of parchment and quickly scribbled a list, handing it to his Deputy, "And Severus, I will need these ingredients," he wrote a similar list for him, eyes never leaving the black book. "I need to re-read the incantations and review the ritual; I will meet you both in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

Nodding reluctantly after reading their respective lists, the two Heads of House made for the door, haste in their very steps. They didn't question the Headmaster on what he planned to do; they had seen the look on his eyes and knew that this was truly their only chance to survive.

It was their only hope.

**oOOoOOo**

The Great Hall was full and fear permeated the air when Albus Dumbledore strode into it. He wondered briefly how things had deteriorated to such an extent as he made his way around the head table and onto the podium, with a school and its students being the only thing left standing after a long and bloody war.

But then, students and teachers were not the only residents of Hogwarts in these times, as witches and wizards had made their way to its Gates and called for asylum within its Halls. And now, as he looked toward the many faces that he had vowed to protect, he hoped beyond hope that his plan would succeed.

Silence descended immediately at his signal, and he instantly noticed that most of the wizards and witches with fighting experience were not there, and were probably readying themselves to give them time. "Voldemort will attack within the hour," he said without preamble, time was ticking against them, and he didn't even wait for the shouts of fear and panic to begin before plowing on, "Those that are able to fight, fifth years and above, go to the Entrance Hall for further instructions. Those who cannot, you will remain here as the Great Hall is sealed; here, you will remain safe."

Stunned silence greeted this announcement, and he knew that it was probably because of his blunt directions, more than anything else. When he made his way down the hall, a solemn silence followed in his wake even as students, parents and teachers fell into step behind him, determination shining in their expressions.

No more words were needed.

When he reached the doors, he saw Severus and Minerva there and received a nod from each of them. Good, they had everything. Turning back towards the door, even as those willing to defend the castle passed him by and into the Entrance Hall, he spoke to the Head of Hufflepuff, "Pomona, I am leaving the Great Hall in your capable hands," he told her, knowing that Filius would already be outside, "please, keep them safe."

"Yes, Headmaster, you can count on me," the Herbology professor answered him before turning around and gaining the assistance of the remaining teachers in keeping order.

Taking out his wand and confirming that everyone who had volunteered to defend the school was in the Entrance Hall, he waved it, closing the enormous doors of the Great Hall and sealing those inside it before weaving as many protections as he could with the time that he had at his disposal.

After he was somewhat satisfied, he walked down the marble staircase and into the Hall, the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin falling into step beside him, "Do you have everything?" he asked, receiving their affirmations, "Thank you, Minerva, Severus. Now, we need to prepare the summoning circle," he explained as he passed his Deputy a new set of instructions, these ones detailing the circle itself; its design, where and how to arrange the candles and the position of every other ingredient in great detail, "please arrange it while I explain our situation to the rest."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus answered, as he and Minerva headed to the center of the Hall, where they quickly began to work, waving their wands and extracting and placing the materials needed according to his specifications.

It took some ten minutes to explain the current situation to all of his young students and those taking shelter at Hogwarts that had volunteered to protect the school, telling them about his plan as well. "We find ourselves in an impossible situation, and only by resorting to impossible means will we be able to have any hope of surviving this day. With any luck, we will have enough time to perform the summoning ritual before Voldemort attacks; should the opposite occur, then I ask you, defend this castle and those within it until I am able to summon Death itself to defeat the Dark Lord and his army!"

Cheers ran across the Hall and he had to shake his head slightly at the resilience of youth. Indeed, all of them probably thought that the whole summoning was extremely 'brilliant,' which was easily deduced by the awed and eager looks they threw at where the circle was swiftly taking shape. He simply turned a blind eye at the horrified expression of those adults who seemed to know what a summoning like this truly entailed.

"Everything is ready, Headmaster," Minerva told him and he took a great breath before stepping towards it, verifying that everything was in order.

"Thank you, my friends," he nodded at both of his colleagues before raising his voice, "If I may have you attention? Thank you. Please, arrange yourselves along the walls, and stay safely away from the summoning circle, understood?"

Taking out his wand when everyone was arranged; the greatest majority of those within the Hall standing between the circle and the front doors of the castle, he lifted his wand and began the chant, only to stumble on the second verse as the castle was rocked to its foundations.

_S__o it has begun_, was his only though, even as he firmed himself and hoped that that small stumble did not damage the summoning too much. As it stood, he had already started and it would be impossible to begin it once again. Already all the candles were igniting and the geometric shapes of the circle were glowing faintly. He dared not fathom what would happen if he were to stop the incantation.

Ignoring everything around him; including the banging of the doors, the shaking of the castle and the sounds of children fighting; of injury and death and the shouts of instructions and direction flying every which way. He completely concentrated in what he was doing; he didn't even notice the way his aura flared or how his beard, hair and robes were whipping around him in a nonexistent wind, such was his focus. He ignored the sounds of battle, ranging from the very gates of the school and into the castle itself. He ignored the sound of those defending him and simply prayed that he had enough time as he chanted, his voice getting louder and louder.

Smoke billowed around him as the smell of the burnt and burning filled his nostrils. He could see Severus dueling on his right, holding off at least three Death Eaters, even as Minerva was off fighting against some vampires. And dear Merlin, the children; he could see his students falling to dark curses and hoped that they would be alright.

And when the summoning circle became blindingly bright, he began to shout his request in Latin; his request to Death itself for help, that their enemies be stopped; that Voldemort be vanquished. He asked Death to take his soul as payment before stepping into the blinding circle to conclude the ritual, to offer himself as a sacrifice.

He did not expect what happened, however.

Instead of dying immediately upon entering the circle as the summoning was complete and his request carried out, when he stepped inside something quite odd happened instead; silence greeted him, and darkness surrounded him. He could see outside of the circle as if a black, swirling glass separated him from reality, even as the glass allowed him to see though it clearly.

Time had stopped. Everything was frozen. And he didn't know what had gone wrong.

"You made a mistake," a soft voice answered his thoughts, startling him as he looked around for its source. "You opened the summoning to more then just Death when you stumbled," the soft voice explained, an undertone of amusement in it, "I admit to being slightly interested by your request, mortal."

"Who or what are you?" he asked, slightly fearful of what he might unleash upon the world, should his mistake be serious enough.

"You have nothing to fear from me, human," was his answer. "As to your questions, I am Darkness itself. I am Eternity and Existence; I was here before Creation; before Life and Death. I was here before there was Light, before there was Time. And so will I remain long after they have been extinguished. I am and always will be; I have no End," came the soft introduction. But Merlin, there was such power in those soft words!

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself, for surely, Darkness would bring nothing but destruction upon them.

"You have summoned me; that is what you have done," the soft voice answered him once more, "But as I have said, you have nothing to fear from me. Indeed, you should be glad that you have summoned me instead of Death, for he would have showed you no regard, and after being summoned, nothing but death would follow in his wake; be them friend or foe," the voice deepened and darkened as this was uttered, surprising him. "You must understand, human, that Death cares nothing of the living; only their souls matter to him," he was told.

"And you, Darkness, what matters to you?" He asked after a few moments, a sliver of hope welling within him, his courage returning.

"I care for nothing," came the soft reply, disappointing him for a slight moment, even as the voice continued, "I am neutral to Creation, Life, Death and Time; I am indifferent to their wants and desires. But that does not mean that I am uncaring. I have heard what you wish, not for Death, but for Justice, and it will be granted."

"What?" he exclaimed, confused. He might be old, but he felt like a child at the moment, standing before Infinity; he felt insignificant.

The voice chuckled softly; amused once again, "Though the summoning you performed would not have called me otherwise, because of your mistake that was not the case. After all, there is no way to call me, for I do not have any wish of anything you might provide; I have no use for souls, lives, blood or magic. As I said, I am Eternal; I neither need nor want for anything. However, I admit to being rather fond of humanity, so when your ritual would have ended in failure, I stepped in."

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly, and that was when something occurred to him, "But, even if you have no need of anything, the ritual itself calls for an exchange, a sacrifice needs to be made by the summoner for it to work, to appease its magic."

"Hmm, indeed," came the soft voice even as the shadows seemed to coalesce in front of him. Dumbledore had seen a great many things, but nothing as breathtaking as the young man that appeared before him. He had long black hair that stopped below the waist, dark, shining green eyes and a body that was perfect in every way; a strange glow surrounded him, though it was not light, but darkness, and though he was nude, the Headmaster knew that any type of clothing would be obscene in his figure, for it would do nothing but mar his perfection.

"Darkness?" he asked, knowing that each of the greater powers had a human-like appearance as well. Seeing the young man nod, for he appeared to be no older than eighteen or twenty, he continued, still eying the defined featured of the young man's face and the agelessness that he carried, "What would you require of me, then? What sacrifice? Without it, the circle would close and the summoning would fail; according to the black book, the greater powers cannot directly interfere with humans unless they are summoned, or we would simply die at the sight of you."

"That is correct," the green eyes turned toward him, and he was struck by their depth, "the summoning magic's allow us to temporarily walk amongst you without repercussions."

"Then ask anything of me, and it is yours, but please, help us," he pleaded, having looked beyond the circle to see the fallen forms of his students.

Darkness followed his sight and his face softened slightly before nodding, "Very well. Your school will be saved; your enemies will be captured. Tom Riddle will be vanquished. The price for this will be one willing companion. I admit that loneliness affects even me sometimes; after some time, he will be able to come and go from my realm as they please, if they wish, but they will be, from this day onward, one of my subjects, and they must bind themselves to me."

Startled, Dumbledore opened his mouth to say that he would be the one, but Darkness threw him a sharp glance, "Your magic is waning, and so is your life, human. You would be of little use to me. I would require one of your young; they will be able to adapt the best to the darkness of my realm, and accept the changes that becoming one of my subjects will entail without strain. If you do not agree, than let this circle be closed."

Sighing, the Headmaster simply nodded, resigned, "Very well, I agree."

"Good," was the only thing he heard, for in the next moment, black overcame his sights as the shadows bent and rushed toward the young man in front of him, combining and unfurling into massive wings of the darkest of black; they were dragon-like in appearance, but smoother and more graceful, with swirling darkness as the membrane and shadows as the bones. "Then let this pact be sealed."

And with that, the circle flashed and darkness and shadow spread throughout Hogwarts and its Grounds, surprising everyone as they disabled and captured each and every Death Eater, Vampire, Werewolf and enemy in their wake. Giants fell unconscious and the Dementors were consumed, as every witch and wizard turned their sights towards the winged being that was heading straight toward Lord Voldemort, shadows following in his wake and taking care of the Dark Army without even a glance.

The last thing that Voldemort saw before darkness engulfed him was startlingly bright green eyes; the sounds of cheers, of hope and of freedom grating in his dying ears.

**oOOoOOo**

Pain threatened to consume him, and that meant that he was alive, which was unexpected. He was numb as well and he knew that he should be dead or dying; the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as regret washed across his mind. The last thing he remembered was his chest being slashed open, the feel of his body collapsing and the knowledge that his lungs were rendered useless as he tried to breathe. Still, he remembered his brother at his side as he fell, before darkness seemed to engulf him and he lost consciousness.

By all rights, he shouldn't be able to breathe, or feel such pain, for death was not supposed to be painful. Yet, as he took one more ragged breath, he could tell that this was not the case. Focus came back to him slowly and he could feel his brothers hand in his own, tight and desperate; uncomfortable in its pressure, but still reassuring. He was alive, they were alive.

That, if nothing else, was a relief.

True, they only had each other now, what with his family being killed during the war, though that had been years ago, but even if he wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, he was glad that his brother was still beside him, even if he wished that he were not in such a horrid condition. He was the one supposed to protect his brother, not the other way around.

When he blinked his eyes open, he saw no difference; everything was still completely black, and he briefly wondered if he had gone blind, that is, until an ethereal hand appeared in his field of vision and cool fingertips came to rest gently in his temples. Not a moment later, the pain completely vanished and he eased his eyes closed, gripping his brothers hand tightly, wondering, thinking of how this could be.

However, he was startled when a soft voice resonated within his mind, _'You have a choice to make.'_ It was a simple statement and he knew without a doubt, just because of the quality and power behind the voice, that this was the entity that the Headmaster had summoned. It explained some things at least.

'_Death?'_ he asked; his own thoughts weak within his mind.

'_No,'_ came the soft reply, amusement plainly and gentle in the tone, _'But close. I am Darkness.'_

Nodding mentally and in slight awe, he remembered the first statement, knowing that asking too many questions of such a powerful entity would not be wise, _'You said I had a choice to make?'_ he decided to ask directly, he was a Gryffindor after all.

A low chuckle reverberated within his mind, soothing his slightly frazzled nerves, he had just woken up from a battle after all, _'You do. A sacrifice was needed to summon me into this realm,'_ said the gentle voice, _'It is a willing sacrifice, and though I did not want it, it was required by the magic of the ritual,'_ came the explanation, and he remembered this from what Dumbledore had said. Still, he didn't know how this concerned him, _'The old mortal could not be it, though he was willing; he would have died within my realm, and I have no need for his soul, his magic or his blood. What I required as payment for being summoned was a young, willing companion, for though I have a great many subjects, they are raised to worship me since birth and are deferential to an extreme. It is a lonely existence.'_

He could understand that, certainly. His people probably treated him like a god, someone to be admired and respected; someone who was to be viewed from afar, still, _'Why are you telling me this?'_ he asked.

A smooth, somewhat fond chuckle answered him, even as the cool hand started brushing his untidy hair, _'Simple, because your brother requested this of me. He was willing be come with me, to be the sacrifice of my summoning, but on one condition.'_

Slightly wary, his hand tightening on his brothers grasp, he couldn't help but think of what would make his brother agree to such a thing, even if it didn't sound all that bad; Darkness seemed like a nice enough bloke, _'what condition?'_ he asked bluntly, but not rudely.

Amusement coursed through him once more, _'You two are very much alike, did you know that? Though your brother seemed far more eager with the arrangement,'_ came the teasing comment, _'As for the condition, well, there was actually more than one, really. He asked that you be allowed to go with him,' _he was told simply.

'_But that's still only one request,'_ he couldn't help but point out, thought he was extremely happy that his little brother was thinking about him still, and since they didn't really have anything left apart from each other, it was not a hard sacrifice to make. Truly, the notion of going with Darkness didn't seem all that bad, all things considered.

He leaned into the cool touch as Darkness continue to massage his scalp, it was bliss, _'Ah,'_ came the amused reply_, 'but you must understand, you are on the verge of death, so truly, if I were to accept his condition, I would need to heal you as well, to bring you from the edge of Death's domain. Tricky, is it not?'_ Darkness was outright chuckling as he said this, the sound pleasant within his mind; relaxing, _'So you see now? This made his request slightly more complicated.'_

'_Then how can I be here if I __am at the edge of death?'_

'_Because your brother is the most willing of those who offered themselves to me and his request was a worthy one. __Death cannot stand against me,'_ and this statement was more that slightly perplexing, though he let it slide, _'so I am keeping you alive until you make your choice, for you have to willingly give yourself to me before I can do anything more. I cannot help you until then; the ritual magic will not allow me. And though only one sacrifice is needed, it is only the minimum that I can place for my summoning, should death not appeal to you; an extra sacrifice is not that big of a problem, the magic's will not oppose it.'_

Relaxing more and more into the cool, soothing touch and noticing that his brothers grip seemed to become less desperate, he asked one final question, _'and what would be required of us within your realm?'_ he had to ask, though he already knew that he would accept.

'_Companionship, friendship,'_ came the soft reply, _'anything that you are willing to share with me I will gladly accept. Your will will be your own and should you ever wish to return to your realm, I will make it possible. After all, the sacrifice is needed only because of the magic's used to summon me; I must conform to them, so I requested for the only thing that I do not have.'_

He knew, even as the power of these words washed over him, that should he wish it, he would be returned to the Wizarding World right after the ritual were completed and darkness would not deny him, he could sense the beings honesty. Even in his loneliness, the eternal being would not force them to stay and was only asking for a sacrifice because of the magic of the summoning. Anyone else would probably do just that, go to satisfy the ritual magic's and asked to be returned straight after, but he knew his little brother too well, and he knew that he would stay with Darkness, that he would give him a chance, give him his friendship.

Maybe this was why Darkness had chosen Dennis above everyone else, and maybe that's why he was being told all of this, for he too would have willingly gone; This being, so powerful and so infinite, yet so lonely as well, only wanted a friend, and though they weren't the most powerful of wizards, nor the most popular, it didn't seem to matter that much, because even if they could be a bit hyper and excitable, they were still brave and loyal to a fault. They would do their best and try their greatest to become friends to this eternal being.

And with his mind made up, he gave his brothers hand a firm squeeze before resolutely answering, _'I will go with Dennis then, Darkness.'_

Cool fingers caressed his face and a palm came to rest against his cheek even as cool lips pressed a light kiss upon his forehead, it was such a tender gesture, _'Then so be it, Colin Creevey, and call me Harry, it is my preferred name. Now sleep, near-death is not something you will easily recover from.'_

**oOOoOOo**

He made a rare sight, if no less striking, walking completely nude through the Halls of Hogwarts; his stride leisurely and graceful. Still, his powerful build and bearing, his ethereal good looks and the strength that everyone could feel just oozing out of him held them in check. None of them could look away from him, and it was not because of his state of undress, for they could not really see any form of clothing being worthy of him; on the contrary, clothing would seem lewd and vulgar on his frame, offensive even.

So while there were many red cheeks within the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was more because of the elation they felt and the celebrations still raging across the whole of the Wizarding World, than to the sight of the eternal being walking amongst them, looking perfectly natural in his state of undress; his long hair draping elegantly down his back.

Still, as he made his way to the Great Hall and the still opened summoning circle, everyone began to take more active notice of him; especially the boy sleeping peacefully in his strong arms, head lightly resting on a muscled shoulder, and the capsule of pure darkness that followed in his wake.

They stepped aside for him and showed only thankfulness and respect toward him and those he carried; they all knew that the Creevey brothers had agreed to fulfill the terms of his summoning, and they were already being lauded as heroes throughout the Wizarding World. Still, the tenderness in which Darkness held the younger of the two, and though Dumbledore had assured everyone that they would be treated well by the eternal being, seeing it with their own eyes was all the more comforting.

A crowd soon gathered in the Entrance Hall, to give their thanks, to see their saviors off, and to show respect to the being that had saved them. They congregated to see their departure, for it was surely a historical event seeing that everyone already knew that the Headmaster had only summoned him by mistake.

Dumbledore waited for him at the edge of the glowing circle, his eyes twinkling and his bearing lighter than anyone could remember seeing in years, "He has agreed then?" the old wizard asked, knowing to keep things brief.

Darkness inclined his head, a small smile on his lips, "They have."

No more words were needed. "Will young Mr. Creevey recover?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that Colin's condition was beyond anything Wizarding medicine was capable of.

"He will," Darkness answered and everyone could see the sleeping form of Colin Creevey within the confines of the capsule, as if he were surrounded by black glass. His breathing was even and his face peaceful, untroubled.

"Very well. Then on behalf of the witches and wizards of the world, I thank you," Dumbledore told him, giving a low bow, which everyone soon followed, whispering amongst themselves and craning their necks to get a better look at him all the while.

Nodding at them, Darkness began to step forward, the circle flaring as he entered it, and as he turned, shadows gathering at his feet, Dennis Creevey securely held in his arms, something stopped his departure and he paused.

It was faint at first but everyone turned silent as the rush of footsteps became audible, along with the desperate voice of a grieving mother, "Wait! Please, by Morgana, wait!"

Without regard for her surroundings, Narcissa Malfoy burst through the crowd, garnering more than a few sneering looks, her cheeks tear-stained and her hair in disarray. She ran toward the circle and skidded to a halt at its edge, kneeling there, at the ageless being's feet, as she regained her breath and pleaded with Darkness itself, "Please – please…take my son with you, I beg you – He will not make it otherwise," she got out before braking out into renewed sobs, having just heard from the rumors how he was able to help the older Creevey, who was in far worse shape than her own son, though no less critical.

Outrage began to show on the faces of those in the Hall and chaos was about to erupt at such a show of disrespect when the Shadows at Darkness' feet rose up and took Dennis in a gentle hold, even as the eternal being stepped out of the circle and kneeled in front of the blond aristocrat. With gentle hands, he tipped her chin so that she could look into his glowing green eyes, as if he were searching for something, before he nodded.

Silence quickly spread across the room once again as she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, even as shadows raced across the walls and into the direction that Mrs. Malfoy had come from. It could have been minutes or hours, nobody knew, and yet nobody spoke in those long moments until the crowd quickly parted and the bloodied body of Draco Malfoy; weak, pale and shivering, approached the circle within a capsule of shadows.

He gently pulled the relieved mother up and placed a gentle hand on the blond boy's flushed face, which seemed to calm him immediately. The hand stayed there for a few moments and Draco seemed to fall into an easy sleep only moments afterwards. Not a word was spoken, and as Darkness stepped within the circle once more, only relived sobs and stunned disbelief remained in their wake as the circled flashed once and the four within it disappeared.

**oOOoOOo**

He awoke refreshed and warm, and so very happy! Voldemort was gone, his brother would be fine and a whole new adventure loomed ahead of him! His brain went from complete and utter rest to spinning wildly in a matter of moments. He remembered everything that had happened and he couldn't be happier with the result; a whole new future awaited him and his sense of adventure had never been so ignited, though he remembered being equally excited upon going to Hogwarts in his first year.

Even falling into the lake had been a blast!

He snuggled into the coolness beside him and hummed happily as he thought of what he would find when he opened his eyes: just what was the realm of darkness like? What would Darkness himself be like? Would there be exotic animals there? Would he be able to learn some new and strange magic? Would everything be dark and dangerous? Would the people of this realm welcome them warmly? Were there humans in this realm, or were darkness' subjects from another race? Just what kind of future lay ahead of him? He couldn't wait! And he squirmed a bit at his thoughts, especially now that he knew that Colin would be alright.

He loved his brother dearly, after all.

And okay, so he was repeating himself, but he was really excited about what he would see when he opened his eyes! Darkness had told him that they would be in his realm the next time he opened them, after all.

He wasn't even that surprised when the cool body beside him moved and strong arms wrapped around his slim waist, or even as the long legs of Darkness intertwined with his own. His imagination was simply too occupied to completely register these things. "Well hello there," came an amused voice, warm and caring and not at all irritated at being woken up by him, like his dorm mates usually were.

So what if he was an early riser?

Beaming a great big smile as he opened his blue eyes, he hugged Darkness back and chirped a greeting of his own as he looked into the glowing green eyes of his new friend. Determined to get to know the eternal being as much as possible, he opened his mouth to start a barrage of questions when something finally clicked in his mind, making him squeak slightly and his face turn a deep shade of red.

He was in bed. He was in bed with Darkness. And they were both completely naked!

He eeped as this realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he tried to cover himself up and make himself smaller than he already was, though that was quickly prevented as he was gently pressed against a broad chest.

"Human modesty is certainly exaggerated," came Darkness's amused voice once more, still warm and relaxing in its deep, soothing tones. The hand carding through his flyaway blond hair quickly turned him into a mushy pile of goo, however, so he just calmed down and tried to ignore the feeling of bare skin against his own, of strong arms holding him tenderly, of a warm breath near his ear, of that soothing voice and the resonating beat of another heart close to his chest.

It was too much, though. Not used to all these sensations, all his nerves were tingling, and he was highly aware of every inch of skin in contact with his own. He was a teenage boy after all, and though he really hadn't given any consideration to liking other boys before, his body still responded to all of this stimulation, and it responded in a way not easily ignored.

In fact, he was hard even before he could register it. It was just _that_ quick.

The flush that covered his face quickly spread throughout the rest of his body, and he buried his face in Darkness's glowing chest as he trying to stop himself from humping the thigh where his hard cock was pressed quite comfortably to.

Laughter surrounded him and he could feel the vibrations of it as if they came from his own chest, not to mention the very slight but delightful friction that such movement provoked, even as the hand that was carding through his hair stilled as it cupped one of his still flushing cheeks, pulling his face from where it was hidden so that he was looking once again into those bright eyes and tender, smiling face, "You do not have to worry, so please, do not be embarrassed, for you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he was told.

"But, well…I," he stuttered, turning redder by the moment even as his body involuntarily pressed itself against Darkness' firm thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through his hardened flesh. Dear Merlin save him, he would die of mortification.

He was almost desperate to get away, thinking that his new friend would be disgusted with him and his lack of control. That any second now that warm laughter would turn mocking; Already different scenarios were running though his head, and seeing that he was usually ridiculed at school, it was not hard to figure out why his mind was thinking such thoughts.

But nothing of the sort happened, and the warm green eyes still watched him until that melodious voice interrupted his frantic thoughts, "I am sorry to embarrass you so. I had not considered that you would be so adverse to something that is looked on as common within my own world. You see, Dennis," he was told, even as the arms around him loosened, even as a hand began to rub his back soothingly, "here, within this realm, there is nothing that would hurt us or our body; no sunlight to burn our skin, no harsh weather that we need to protect ourselves against and no insects or creatures that would harm us, so we see no use for clothing of any type, and we see no shame in being without it. It is not prohibited or taboo because of this, and our culture does not allow us to be ashamed of the way we are, nor give us discomfort or any such thing. Indeed, skin to skin contact is a constant practice; its how we show care and affection, how we show gratefulness and appreciation. It is the way we live, a way that we communicate. Just like handshakes, nods and distant glances are accepted ways of greeting in your realm, so are hugs, kisses or a caress are the most common greetings within ours."

All though this explanation, which was said gently and with care, Dennis slowly met Darkness' eyes to see the truth within their depths, and his abundant curiosity was partly awakened by the prodding of those gentle words, "Then what about, erm…you know," he tried to ask, blushing harder and gesturing slightly with one hand, somewhat embarrassed when his twitching cock gave his thoughts away, never mind that it was pressed so tightly against the other man.

A tender chuckle issued forth from those coral lips, and the eternal being pulled him even closer, whispering the answer in his ear, "It is a precious gift, and a profound show of appreciation, why would you be embarrassed of it? Indeed, I can only feel flattered by such a thing. It is only natural, after all, especially at you age," he shivered slightly at that and the warm breath in his ear and his body betrayed him once again by almost arching against his companion when the other shifted slightly. Still, this did not prepare him for what Darkness said next, "Do you want some help to resolve this, maybe?" and the question was said so innocently too! Even as the hand that rested lightly on his hip hinted at just what kind of _help_ was being offered.

Hallow Hecate in a girdle, what do you say to something like that? "B—but boys shouldn't _do_ that…!" he got out, looking anywhere but at that beautiful face, both sharp and smooth and perfect. Ageless.

"Truly?" Darkness asked him, bewilderment tainting his tone, "And why ever not?"

And as he almost trembled in his companions arms, wanting to just rub himself against his cool skin, needing to find release, wishing and already imagining those chilly fingers against his heated flesh…! _Dear Merlin!_ And why did that idle hand just _have_ to start caressing his hips?

It didn't really take that long to make up his mind, and whatever his conscious was telling him, he firmly shoved it out of it and just went with his instincts as he nodded his ascent; instincts that told him that there was nothing wrong with this, that rutting against the eternal incarnation of all Darkness felt oddly right, that, _Oh God_, that that cool hand holding his hardness felt even better then he could have ever imagined.

So he forgot everything in those few moments and let himself simply _feel_, let his body simply _react_, and it was amazing. The air rushing into his lungs with unusual speed, the pulse of his blood within his veins, the pure heat that seemed to simply radiate from his body that only Darkness himself seemed to ease with his cool body.

When that delightful hand came away from his throbbing dick he almost whined, but then a silky mouth replaced it, licking and sucking gently, patiently, even as he was caressed tenderly and lovingly. He felt special and worshipped and nothing like he usually did. He felt new and extraordinary, not like scrawny little Dennis Creevey, but as if nothing else but him mattered, and as Darkness seemed to consume him, both figuratively and literally, for he could feel the power simply pouring out of his companion and wrapping around him like a silken caresses, he came almost violently and like never before; his whole body shuddered from it, his every blood vessel seemed to burst because of it, and every one of his nerves had come to live in an indescribable moment of pure, unbridled _pleasure_.

It was a hazy thought at that moment, but he knew that there had to be some magic involved.

A moment later he knew without a doubt that his left hand could never, ever compare. It had been firmly and inconsolably crushed by such wondrous competition, though honestly, there was never any contest; and if Darkness were a drug, then he was now utterly hooked after his first taste of it.

His companion swallowed all of his seed and licked him completely clean, again, gently and leisurely, as if this were a normal affair, before slowly making his way up, soothingly cool hands caressing his heated and flushed sides as he was once again pulled close; boneless and content and so utterly satisfied that he couldn't put words to it.

"Do call me Harry, dear one," came that gentle voice in his ear, and it sent a shiver running down his spine, since he could feel infinity in that soft voice; something that he hadn't even noticed before, "it is my preferred name."

And as he cuddled close to the ancient being, Harry, as he registered shortly, he decided that he might just have to learn more about this realm of darkness and its people, and soon, especially when he heard what Harry told him next, picking up their previous conversation, "Since we do not have any self imposed restrictions with our own bodies, what we just did is completely natural and even expected. It is just as big a part of our culture as the lack of clothing or the constant physical contact."

"I see," he murmured against Harry's graceful neck, having rolled on top of the other and making himself comfortable in the broad chest and silky-smooth skin, still cool to his touch. He could get used to this, if it was truly common.

"I hope it's not overwhelming?" he was asked, the tone of Darkness' words slightly concerned, as if he thought that everything could have been too much for him. But really, as he felt a warm gentle breeze against his bare skin and saw around himself for the first time at the spacious room and the enormous openings without windows, noting that though he could see perfectly there where no obvious light sources anywhere, as if everything was clear or illuminated by starlight, he thought that he could _really_ get used to this.

And as his excitement began to gather once more, with the unknown looking back at him from the oddly lighted darkness, he concluded that it really _was_ a good start to this strange and wonderful adventure, especially with those cool fingertips gently massaging his soft nether-cheeks. It was bliss, and it was comfortable; Natural, even. As if lying so close and so comfortably together, bare skin against skin, was only too right; expected, ordinary.

So when he leaned more into Harry's touch and pressed a feathered kiss on the other's neck, he didn't notice the odd sparkle that entered his companion's gentle eyes or the curve of those wonderful lips. There was hope reflected in those green irises.

**oOOoOOo**

It had been a very long time since he had been so entertained, but then, it had been an even longer time since he had truly taken human form. He had almost forgotten the feel of it, the taste of it. It was addicting, to be sure. He couldn't have predicted that he would be feeling as he did at the moment because of answering a botched summons, but he didn't regret it in the least.

And as he glanced at his short companion, who was practically skipping beside him, full of energy and enthusiasm, something that he found all too refreshing, not really bothered anymore by being nude, which had surprised him immensely, he felt more than content, and even slightly happy for the first time in some unknown centuries.

As it was, he was still trying to figure the energetic boy out, and even by interpreting his thoughts and emotions he was getting nowhere close to this goal. He was a cheerful contradiction; he had no real self-esteem, and at the same time, held a quiet confidence in himself. The boy, like his brother, was quite beautiful though, with his small stature and his pixie-like features. It was almost as if he had some fairy blood in his line. The silken blond, flyaway hair, which was a light chestnut in the older brother, the delicate nose, wide clear blue eyes and cupid lips were rather enticing, to be sure.

They were both slim, though not skinny, and had a wiry build that bespoke of speed and contained insurmountable amounts of energy, as he was still discovering. The defined muscles, extremely tempting ass and innocent air about them made them almost addicting to look at, and extremely alluring all at the same time. But then, maybe those kinds of looks weren't all that appealing on Earth, seeing that the boys really didn't think of themselves as any kind of beautiful. He really couldn't figure out why this was so, though, but then, mortals had very fickle minds, he knew.

Still, showing the young, enthusiastic teen around his abode, which was more like a large conglomeration of open pavilions and beautiful gardens, since there was really no need for a lot of closed spaces in his realm, was a treat in and of itself. True, he hadn't lived in it for quite a while, but it seemed that his subjects had kept the place in prime condition. He wasn't even bothered by the endless amounts of questions and chatter that spilled from those pretty lips, seeing that he had infinite amounts of patience; indeed, he found the freedom of expression, movement and feeling of the young man quite refreshing. So when they reached the terrace that had a view of the town below, he didn't even need to be asked or prompted and simply began explaining to Dennis about his people and the settlement itself.

"They are descendants of the first and only humans to summon me, many millennia ago. At that time, I had never taken a human form, and had lived as simple darkness, being everywhere and feeling everything. However, by the time that they called for me, their world was destroyed and their people dying, though I saved those that I could. It was this incident that made the other beings simply wipe out all memory of me and all information on how to summon me from every civilization. I was too powerful and at the same time, too kind; I did not fit into the mechanization and selfish wants of the beings that came after me."

It was a sad story, to be sure, but the slender arms that wrapped around him as the small boy embraced him made him pause and smile, even as his gaze returned to the village of his people and his arms wrapped themselves around the boy in turn, his cool hands caressing the skin beneath his fingertips, "I created this realm for them, and gave them a bit of my power, changing them. Now, they are a small but thriving people, with long fulfilling lives and a marvelously rich culture."

"You sound proud of them." Big blue eyes gazed at him in amazement while these words were uttered, and he didn't resist the urge to caress such a beautiful face, making his heart warm as the boy leaned into his touch, oh how he had forgotten these feelings. He cherished them and enjoyed them now, reveling in every gesture the young wizard showed him, even as he continued his tale.

In a way, he _was_ proud. For these people who he had guarded and nurtured so long ago had never strayed from their path and never fell into the folly that so many other civilizations had fallen into.

He continued to tell the young boy about his realm and its history, though; of their customs and society; he told him about himself and of darkness, about eternity and existence. He showed him the three moons and the bright stars and the magic that he would soon be able to use.

And as they slept in each others arms and exchanged caring gestures, they got to know each other and understand their histories, even if his own was an extremely abridged version. Millennia, after all, couldn't be discussed in a few days.

Still, they didn't visit the village. Dennis still didn't feel completely ready to face this realms culture, though he was eager to learn more about it. Although at the same time, he wanted to wait until his brother was at his side as well, which should be soon enough since the older Creevey was already completely healed. Awaking was the only thing left for him to do.

Harry expected for the older brother to wake up pretty soon, actually, and the Malfoy boy should take no more than a day after that, if at all, which would prove interesting to say the least.

So it was a slight surprise that they found Colin wide awake and seating up in the wide flat bed when they went to pay him a visit. Dennis shot immediately toward his brother, tackling him in a massive hug while Harry walked leisurely behind him, amused at the rapid commentary that the youngest Creevey was giving his brother about everything that he had learned, everything he had experienced and everything that was still to take place, taking care to edge in a question or two about his brothers health and feelings into his barrage.

He was supremely amused when the chestnut haired boy replied with equal enthusiasm as they talked what seemed like another language of overlapping stories and questions and whatever else they felt like sharing. It was like a whole new tongue; he couldn't even help the smile that formed on his face upon witnessing it.

It was extremely cute.

Nevertheless, it seemed that Dennis had adapted much quicker than he had anticipated as well, seeing that he was sitting firmly in his brother lap, lovingly pressed against the other teen, much to the elder's embarrassment, given that he seemed highly aware and self conscious about their state of undress and lack of any available covering, though it didn't seem to deter him from pulling his younger brother close as they chattered about anything and everything, seemingly catching up. Indeed, his attempts at modesty were mostly absentminded, as if he were doing only a token attempt while secretly enjoying the close contact. Open affection was a treasure, and humans rarely indulged in it for some reason.

The two made for an endearing sight, that's for sure, so he decided to let them catch up.

Leaving those two alone, he silently crossed to the other side of the room, if it could be called that, where the platinum blonde was sleeping peacefully, now fully recovered. He was a rather handsome boy whose looks vastly differed from their own. Where Harry was tall, dark and strong, though in no way bulky, Draco Malfoy was light, lithe and graceful. He was tall where the Creevey's were petite, and his face was sharp where theirs were soft.

When he sat down on the bed and cupped a pale cheek, he was surprised to feel just how well the boy was, even as the blond shifted to curl closer to him; an intriguing reaction. Maybe introducing this one to his realm and their customs wouldn't be as difficult as he had thought, though that was yet to be seen. He gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead and turned when Dennis called for him, mischief shining in his already brighter eyes. A side effect of his magic changing him so that he could live in his realm; already he was sure that the boy could see perfectly in the dark, though he wasn't sure if he had noticed it and was still trying to find a light source.

"Hello there Colin, how are you feeling?" he asked the blushing and stammering boy when he was close enough and wondered what made the outgoing and chatty teen react in such a matter.

"He's feeling more than alright, Harry! See?" Dennis answered cheerfully instead, gesturing to the very hard cock fisted in his hand, even as his brother tried feebly to detach it. Well, maybe the boy had gotten a bit _too_ used to his realm already, he thought, shaking his head slightly in amusement. The fact that his brother's protests were meager at best proved that Colin would have a lot less trouble than his brother. After all, it had taken a great many explanations and demonstrations for Dennis to get over his preconceived notions, not to mention quite a bit of physical affection.

Still smiling, he watched the token protests and stifled groans even as the elder Creevey decided that it was a loosing battle and simply started thrusting into his brother's hand, something that he seemed to have been restraining. A triumphant sound echoed throughout the area as Dennis crowed in victory, "Aha! I knew it! You're completely bent!" he exclaimed, pointing at brother, who had turned around when his cock was released, seemingly embarrassed. A small frown settled on his features at this crude remark, but it quickly eased as the younger boy quickly noticed his brother's discomfort and hugged him from behind, pressing his own erection at his brothers back and gesturing to him, "C'mon Harry, I need your help here. I really botched it up with that comment," he said, more to his brother than him.

It was a very erotic sight, watching the two brothers as they were, Colin being a slightly darker shade of cream, which only came out more with his darker hair. He shook his head and stopped his musings at seeing Dennis' expectant look, so he gently stepped into the bed and sat down before gently wrapping his arms around Colin and humming slightly as the boys throbbing cock was firmly pressed against him.

It was a wonderful feeling.

Quickly reading the mood and both boy's thoughts and emotions, he took a slight risk and pulled the older boy up, almost onto his lap, and captured his lips in a tender kiss. It calmed him down at once, and he was soon relaxing completely as their lips danced against each other and their tongues shared their first contact.

Dennis had settled down as well after a few gentle caresses to his sides, and the boy started stroking his brother's sides, chest and front, while making his way down and extending his hand to help his brother out while he kissed and nipped at Colin's bum, which was firmly exposed while Harry half-carried him, making the older boy buck into Harry's cool skin.

Harry, for his part, continued kissing the boy, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his slim frame, along with the puffs of breath that he could feel close to his neck as he gently sucked in an earlobe. He did not allow himself to grow aroused, however, since his control was rather severe in that respect, especially since Colin had only now awoken. When they were more in control of themselves, and not solely reacting because of all the new sensations that they were experiencing, then he would show them real pleasure.

Besides, they still had choices to make.

For now, he kissed them gently and helped them adapt and grow comfortable in their own skins and desires. And as Colin arched severally into him he cupped Dennis' face, bringing him up from where he was enthusiastically licking the back of his brother's balls, having gone on his back to do this, and gave him a tender kiss, calming him down and maneuvering him so that he was besides Colin, who immediately latched onto his younger brother, rubbing his hardness against Dennis' heated flesh, even as he encompassed the both of them with his arms.

Then again, they made quite a sight as they moved against each other while still sitting on his lap, their limbs in a tangle.

Humming slightly as he watched the lithe figures writhing sensuously against each other, he couldn't help but admire them. They were truly enticing. And as they became slightly distracted, he moved into a better position, pulling his legs from under them by using a bit of his power to hover them off his lap. He placed a cool hand in each of their heated backs and began caressing; soothing their frantic rhythm. They would end too quickly if they continued on as they were, and he didn't want that.

At all.

Calling up the surrounding shadows and becoming a part of them, he began kneading at their tense muscles with the cool darkness, finding their small murmurs of ecstasy quite addicting, even as he placed kisses in their hips when he reached the position that he truly wanted.

Slowly, gently, he untangled their legs a bit, amused at how they complied so readily, whispering into each others ears, eyes closed and bodies wanting, hugging each other fiercely. He already knew that Dennis was telling Colin and it was quite flattering. So as he kissed his way toward their throbbing erection, still pressed tightly together, glistening from frantic efforts, he couldn't help but pause and lick his lips before swallowing them both whole.

And _dear darkness_, how wonderful did those shudders feel against his cool skin, even as those slim heated bodies arched at his every touch and moaned at his every action; their legs quickly intertwining once again, though this time in a more comfortable position, even as he massaged their pert little bums with each of his roaming hands.

He sucked their joined erections gently, his long hair creating a curtain across their laps as his power and his shadows continued to roam across their wanton bodies. They soon fell into a smooth rhythm and the two boys clutched at each other as they rode the overwhelming sensations that surrounded them; from the feel of their hard heated flesh against each other, to the absolutely sinful way that Harry's cool mouth surrounded and engulfed both of them, as if he were going to devour them, tongue twirling around them.

The shadows glancing at their skin and the nimble fingers in their rears added a whole new level of sensation, and when they came, their orgasms tore from them as if from the very bottom of their beings, leaving them sweating and panting even as Harry languidly lapped up their seed.

When the eternal being made his way upwards, sitting up and pulling them once more into his lap, he kissed the both of them tenderly and settled in between them as they finally lied down, his green eyes glowing more than ever before. They didn't hesitate to take each of his shoulders to rest their heads against as they close their eyes, Colin falling immediately asleep, too tired to remain awake for much longer while thinking that he might enjoy it here very much indeed.

Dennis, on the other hand, began to trace idle patterns on Harry's glowing skin as he recovered from the haze of pleasure in which he was immersed. It wouldn't be long before he would regain enough energy to start speaking once more, and Harry was more than ready for when that happened. For now, he was content in the warmth that surrounded him, well aware of the glazed grey eyes that were watching them even now.

-

**TBC…**

-

**Author's Notes: **_There was a plot?! Where?!_ I didn't see it! Did you like it? Was it good, bad, ugly? Tell me in a review!


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **I told you in the last chapter! _Harry Potter_ is not mine, and no, that messy-haired, green-eyed cutie stuffed in my closet is not him!

**Warning:** Graphic pervyness ahead! Indeed, if you're reading this, it means that you're a pervert just like me (though maybe not quite in my league), and just as long as you understand that and read the warnings in the first chapter, then I'll be happy and you won't run away screaming!

-o

**Two**

-o

He couldn't take his eyes off of them, no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't help but look at them and the picture that they made. _Such a beautiful picture_; Moving slowly against each other, giving out those delightful little sounds all the while.

When he was dying and agreed to come with the summoned Darkness, he had expected anything but what he had experienced so far. From the tender care with which the eternal being treated him with, to the gentle explanations that he had been given before agreeing to come to this realm at first. Though he didn't find Darkness' lack of clothing as anything but completely natural, he didn't think that he would find himself in the same state upon awakening from near-death.

Even stranger, he hadn't expected the sight that greeted his grey eyes upon waking either; The Creevey brothers; those annoying, hyperactive Gryffindors were getting off on each other, and Darkness had just watched them, amused, before joining them, and _Dear Merlin_, it was the hottest thing that he had ever witnessed.

Who knew that the younger boys could be so beautiful? Though he could now admit without any doubt that the large, bulky Hogwarts robes had done them a severe injustice, making them look smaller and more awkward, swallowing them in their black folds, covering their enticingly messy hair with those pointed hats. And as he saw their lithe bodies pressed on either side of the ethereal being, he couldn't deny that they looked strangely fitting beside him; their slim forms melded to his strong, glowing outline, their legs intertwined and their heads resting comfortably on his shoulders; it was both tender and erotic, and he was already hard from having watched them.

Still, he hadn't done anything but keep watching, entranced by the sight. He had already registered his surroundings, and he found them highly appealing, especially their openness. It was almost the complete opposite of the oppressing walls of Malfoy Manor, and it gave him both a sense of freedom and slight naughtiness as well. It was thrilling being nude in such an open place and the idea that anyone could be looking at him simply increased that feeling.

Never let there be any doubt that he was completely vain and more than willing to show off. A true exhibitionist, for sure. He loved the feeling of people watching him and appreciating how he looked, and from what he had seen of this world, he would get plenty of that here, and who knew, maybe he would be able to join that beautiful tangle of limbs someday.

The thought made his hard flesh harden even more, even as pre-come gathered at its tip.

He resolutely ignored it, though, and continued his observation though glazed eyes. Draco Malfoy couldn't really keep his mind from thinking of how it would feel to be in Darkness' tender mercy, or how his cock would enjoy burying itself into either of the Creevey's tight little bums. He panted slightly just thinking about it, imagining himself with them, fucking them and being fucked in turn. By Circe, he would die quite happy indeed.

And to think that such thoughts would have never crossed his mind before.

Unable to take it anymore, he closed his eyes and took hold of his thrumming erection, palming it slightly as he rubbed the leaking liquid across its head, enjoying the feel of it as he squeezed it a little and begun to play with his balls, stroking himself lightly. After what had happened in the other side of the room, he didn't think anyone would mind him releasing a little stress, and if he caught their attention and their eyes turned in his direction, well, it would only make the experience that much more enjoyable.

Arching his neck and stretching his muscles, he upped the tempo of his strokes, running his palm across the head of his cock as he twirled it about and pulled it around, trying to extract as much sensation as he could, even as he pulled at the skin of his balls before grabbing them and squeezing them gently.

He set an unhurried pace and relaxed against the comfortable bed, which he was sure was spelled somehow, and continued with his leisurely wank, images of the boys on the other side of the room and Darkness himself taking center stage in the pictures that his brain saw fit to display on the back of his closed eyelids. He felt hot, but the cool temperature of the room made it anything but stifling, is was as if the weather was simply made to be in the nude, and he wondered in a corner of his mind if that could be the case.

Still, as he opened his eyes to get a quick peek at the new object of his fantasies, he didn't expect to find those bright green eyes looking straight at him. It made him freeze for a mere moment, before a smirk spread across his features and he tightened his hold on his cock, beginning to stroke it once again, his eyes never leaving those on the other side of the room, only to freeze up once more as a cool hand joined him in this venture.

A strong body pressed itself to his side and a warm whispered breath tingled pleasantly in his ear, even as his hand was made to continue its movements, "I am Darkness, I am everywhere at once, and not even light can push me away for long," and as he turned his face from those stunning green eyes, he saw the same gaze looking back at him, but from entirely too close a distance, for there was Darkness too, lying beside him.

A rather devilish smirk covered those perfect features, his long hair flowing downward as the eternal being lifted himself up slightly and came closer to press a heated kiss on his parted lips. And was a kiss! It tasted of the Creevey's and a powerful, wonderful taste that he was sure he had become immediately addicted to; like strong coffee and chocolate, but completely unique and not at all bitter or sweet. Indeed, he really couldn't understand or pinpoint the flavor at all, for it was neither spicy nor salty, and certainly nothing that he had even tasted before.

Maybe this is what the fabled food of the gods would taste like, if it ever existed.

Still, it made his whole body tingle and he simply surrendered himself to this powerful being; allowing himself to be cared for and cherished, and shown such tenderness and pleasure. It had his teenage hormones raging, even as trailed kisses and caresses followed such a wonderful kiss, he had only enough time to briefly wonder if Darkness had a fetish with giving blow jobs, but that thought was quickly erased when that sinful mouth closed around his pulsating cock and gave him the strongest orgasm that he had even experienced.

**oOOoOOo**

They woke up in no particular order and without any real cue, but they did wake up at about the same time. Colin had to wonder just how people told the time in this realm, seeing that there was no day or night, and darkness was a constant thing. But that though and question was left for a later time as a few things registered when he opened his eyes.

First was just how comfortable he felt, resting against Harry's right side, though the fact that every inch of his body that _could_ be pressed against his actually _was_ made the whole concept of cuddling take a whole new meaning. What with the lack of blankets and everything, he would have attributed it to sharing body heat, but he was not cold at all, and really, no heat actually came out of Darkness' body. It was puzzling to be sure.

The second thing that he registered was his brother's bright blue eyes staring silently at him, their gaze warm and lazy, content. It was really the first time he had seen his brother so calm, since his energy levels were well beyond even his own, and that was saying something. Finally, the last thing that caught his attention was the platinum blond hair splayed across Harry's stomach, which inevitably led him to find Draco Malfoy resting facedown atop of darkness' left leg and Dennis's' hip, even as he fondled with Harry's rather perfect balls, a gently thoughtful look on his sharp face.

It would seem that he was the last one to awaken then, though no one seemed to want to move, which he couldn't help but agree; whatever the bed was made of was extremely comfortable, not to mention the feel of Harry's cool body against his own, warm, flesh was simply hevenly.

He frowned slightly, confused, which raised the question, just why didn't he have morning wood then? He couldn't imagine not being hard from waking up in such a delightful position (a teenage boys mind works only one way, really), and he truly wasn't ashamed enough to hold back his queries, so he looked over at his brother and prepared to just blurt it out.

Subtlety, after all, was lost on him he had been told.

"Magic," his brother answered plainly before he asked, making Malfoy pay attention as well, "It happened to me the first time I slept with him as well. He told me that his magic was working on our bodies so that we could better adapt to this realm. It's changing us slowly, and one of those changes is that we won't have an involuntary erection or anything of the sort. He told me that it was a waste," he finished with a shrug.

"And why are you talking as if Harry wasn't here, Creevey?" Malfoy asked, he had been told by Darkness to call him so, and he frowned at the end of his question. He really didn't find anything wrong with this, the magic changing him, though he had grown slightly accustomed to waking up with a hard on anyways; but then, there was probably a better reason behind it, and besides, why would it be a waste?

"Because he isn't, Malfoy," Dennis answered his voiced question, taking him away from his musings, "this is just his shadow. Though he can be in any place at the same time, he sometimes needs to pay attention to other places more closely, so he leaves a shadow in his place, especially since we were still sleeping."

"Oh," was Malfoy's faint response.

"Why does it feel so real, then?" he asked his brother, who seemed to know much more than he at the moment.

"It _is_ real, that's why. It's just that it's more like he's sleeping, not completely conscious, you know? He didn't disintegrate his body because it would have disturbed up."

That explanation was a bit too confusing and he didn't really get it at all, though he had to admit that his sights were far more focused on Malfoy: he had taken Harry's flaccid, though considerable cock in his hand and was popping it in his mouth as if it were a lollipop, "Well, it feels real enough."

Yes, well, if he didn't have to go to the loo, he was sure that he would have been pretty hard just from watching Malfoy do that; it was a hot sight to see. Maybe that's why Harry chose them, they, all three of them, had absolutely no shame and were more than slightly bent; they were absolutely and utterly gay. It made a certain amount of sense after what he had experienced so far, though he hadn't known that his little brother had been a poof as well. It was quite certain that Malfoy was, seeing the way that he was playing with that cock, and well, he wasn't delusional enough to not know his own preferences.

Still, all these thoughts had nothing to do with finding a bathroom, so he simply asked, "Erm, Dennis, where's the loo? I really have to go," he told him and his brother simply sat up with a sigh.

"Well, it's pretty different here, so I better show you. Malfoy? You should come as well, Harry told me that I should show you guys around anyways," Dennis told them, standing up and leaving the bed, though it was more like a thick square matt on the floor; and a rather big one at that, even if it was more comfortable than any bed he had ever slept on.

Standing up himself, he looked down at Malfoy, who just stared at Dennis a bit before sighing to himself and standing up, looking ruefully at his lollipop and more than a bit disappointed. Colin was sure that he had wanted to see that lollipop harden, and to tell the truth, he was as well. How many licks would it take to reach the juicy center? Or would that be the creamy filling?

Whatever the case, he really wanted to find out.

He was surprised, however, when Harry's body seemed to melt into shadows and disperse, not leaving any trace behind, "See? It disintegrated. I can't find a better word for that," Dennis told him as he stretched, garnering quite the appreciative glance from Malfoy, though he didn't seem to be aware of it, "anyway, follow me and I'll show you around."

It was a bit disconcerting to see Malfoy following quietly while ogling his brother's cute bum; not saying anything rude, insulting, or even whining or tantrum-like. It was as if he were another person entirely.

Still, he really had to go to the bathroom, and he was pretty hungry on top of that, "Dennis, can we leave the tour for later? I really, really need a bathroom. And I dunno how much time it has been since I've eaten, but I'm pretty much starving here."

"I quite agree with everything he said," Malfoy drawled out, pointing back at him.

"Yes, well, aren't you a patient lot?" Dennis asked as his stopped at the edge of the open room. It was quite big, really, even if it seemed a little bare.

When he caught up to his brother and Malfoy, he found that they were standing around a basin on the floor. Or at least he assumed it was a basin; there were things carved around it, maybe some kind of runes or pictures, though the basin itself wasn't more than a foot in diameter, not to mention that it was set into the floor, only protruding on inch or so from it. What was strange, however, was the thick looking black liquid inside of it.

"So where's the bathroom, Creevey?" Malfoy asked, looking at the same thing he was, and seemingly wondering why they had stopped here.

Dennis smiled that big smile that he wore when he knew something you didn't, rocking on the balls of his feet, which made for quite an interesting play of muscles that he would have never noticed before, even as he pointed down at the basin, "you're looking at it," and didn't he say that far too cheerfully, eh?

Malfoy's incredulous stare found his brother, and he decided that the platinum blond could take care of this perfectly. He knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of him, after all, "What?"

It surprised him, however, when Dennis actually did explain, somewhat, "That is the bathroom. It's pretty multifunctional, really," he said in a thoughtful tone, "It's like a toilet and urinal, but better, and certainly more pleasant. It's much more sanitary as well, not to mention that it's a rather good experience." Again, that chipper attitude and knowing smile. Still, it was pretty obvious that there was something he wasn't telling them.

"And how," he waved at the basin, "does it work?" he asked, becoming rather suddenly aware that they were all completely naked, though he pushed the sudden thought out if his mind.

"Oh, that's easy," his brother answered, a wide smile on his face, "you just crouch on top of it and it'll do the rest. It's a pretty cool piece of magic, really."

Right. So if he understood this correctly, the bathroom of this realm was a small liquid filled basin set on the floor. It made that thick black liquid look even more suspicious at these allegations, not to mention that you had to squat over it and _what_? Maybe some creature will come out of it and eat your shit and drink your piss? And then lick you clean? How was that sanitary?

He shared a brief, but incredulous look with Malfoy, before looking back at his bouncy younger brother, ignoring how his bits moved with his bouncing. Right, as if he'd just squat over some unknown magical object because his brother said it was a bathroom. "Why don't you show us how it works, then?"

He was sure that Dennis would balk at this and the practical joke would be out and then they would be lead to a real bathroom, though looking around, he didn't see any enclosed rooms that could be called as such, maybe they were underground?

He was surprised again, however, when Dennis simply shrugged and squatted on top of the basin. What happened next was rather quick too, so he wasn't sure if he was seeing things. The dark liquid in the basin rose up in tentacle-like things, and one of them attached itself to Dennis' dick while the other did the same to his ass. He looked quite comfortable too, even as he briefly closed his eyes, since the things seemed to support his weight. If his eyes were right, it actually seemed as if the things had lifted him slightly, taking some of the pressure from his legs.

A moment later, the tentacles retreated back into the basin and the liquid settled, as if nothing had happened, even as Dennis stood up, right as rain and beaming at them.

Looking over at Malfoy, he could tell that he was rather bemused by the whole thing as well, though he was far more vocal about it than he, "What the hell was that?"

"Liquid Darkness, cool, isn't it?" Dennis said, beaming. He _still_ knew that smile.

"Why don't you go first, Malfoy?" he tried being as subtle as possible, failing miserably if the glint on the tall boys look was anything to go by.

Still, he was surprised when no other comment was made as Malfoy strutted over into the circle of carvings, looking curiously at his feet when he stepped on them, 'cushy,' he heard him mutter, before his feet stopped at either side of the basin and after a moment of looking at the still black liquid, gracefully crouched, sitting on his ankles with that rather attractive behind ending pretty close to the liquid.

Indeed, it was as if the blond were tempting the liquid with his rather shapely arse, if he didn't know any better.

He was a bit busy checking the older blond out, though, seeing that he had squatted facing Dennis and him and was giving him a rather nice frontal view, so he didn't notice the tentacle-like things attaching themselves to Malfoy until the other boy let out a gasp and arched slightly, closing his eyes as his face twisted in pleasure.

Darting a quick glance at Dennis, he noticed his brother staring entranced at the sight, a smirk on his face. He couldn't think about much else, however, once he noticed that Malfoy had gone hard as one of the black tentacles wrapped around his cock and began pumping or sucking, if the odd undulations of the liquid surrounding Malfoy's rather big dick were anything to go by.

Malfoy himself seemed to be oblivious to the world as his knees hit the floor and he leaned even more into his ankles, his back arching and pelvis thrusting forward in a frantic rhythm. He didn't even register his own erection until his hand was slapped from it by his brother; it seemed that he had begun wanking himself without knowing, "You should wait for a bit more," Dennis whispered, "and let the liquid darkness do it for you," he nodded towards where Malfoy was bending wantonly as the black liquid did its stuff, "it's fantastic," his brother finished breathlessly, and he noticed that he too was hard.

So he waited, and watched, not really knowing what to make of this _bathroom_.

**oOOoOOo**

Dear _Merciful_ Merlin, he was in heaven! Whatever this thing was, he didn't care, but damn did it know how to move! If he hadn't been sucked off by Harry just yesterday he would have ranked this as his best sexual experience ever!

He wasn't really sure what to expect, especially after seeing the youngest Creevey show them so calmly, and he knew that there was more to it than what the idiotic brat had told them, but he was a Malfoy, and he was dammed if he looked like a coward; Especially since he was trying so hard to get into the brother's good graces. They were, after all, his only companions at the moment.

So he stepped up to the little basin, surprised when his bare feet sunk slightly in the carved floor, or at least that's what it felt like, though he quickly surmised that it was some type of cushioning charm. That made the whole squatting deal a bit better, but he was still somewhat apprehensive.

What happened when he _did_ crouch over the thing, however, was not what he was expecting; at all.

He thought that the tentacle-like liquid would just attach itself to his ass and dick, and that he would go about his business as normal. That was not what happened and that took him off guard, for instead of stopping at his hole, the liquid actually went _into_ him!

It was warm and smooth, yet still strangely firm as it slid into him without much pressure, and before he knew it all of his muscles were relaxing, even as the other tentacle attached itself to his hardening cock. And _Howling Hellhound in Hades_, did it feel good! It didn't take long before he felt filled even as something inside of him was touched that made every nerve in his body come alive.

He arched because of it, and was surprised when the tentacle seamed to harden and expand before it started undulating. Not to mention the one that was sucking him off! Great Merlin! He knew that he liked blokes somewhat, and that he found the Creevey's attractive now, but he always thought the he had been bi-sexual. He didn't mind any of it, and mostly appreciated beautiful things, be them boys or girls. Still, he had never had actual sex with a boy, even if he had been told about what it was like.

It sounded interesting enough, but he never found anyone worthy enough to experiment with, or trustworthy enough to even allow them near his ass. So he centered his attentions on witches, even if his appreciative eyes had wondered more than once to that handsome Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, or the cute Ravenclaw that was a year below him that had golden eyes.

Still, if what he was experiencing now, that sensation of being filled even as that heavenly spot that made him see stars was periodically being stimulated, was anything like having sex with a bloke, well, girls could just count Draco Malfoy out of the running, because he would definitely be doing this again, and if that made him completely and utterly bent, well, _too bad_, it felt too bloody good not to do it as often as possible.

Already he could imagine Harry's cock buried inside of him, feeling a million times better than this, and it was this that threw him over the edge.

He came explosively and quickly, nothing like the exquisite pace that Darkness had set when he had sucked him off, and he didn't know if he should feel disappointed or not, but he was still extremely satisfied; it was better than wanking in the morning while half asleep, that's for sure.

And as his breathing calmed slightly and his vision cleared, he found himself still kneeling on top of the basin, quite comfortable, with the older Creevey looking at him and almost drooling, while the younger of the two stood behind him, restraining his brother's arms. He had to smirk at that, since by the look of Colin's leaking and swollen cock, he most probably wanted to masturbate at the sight of him, Draco Malfoy.

Well, that was an ego boost, for sure. So he stood languidly up and stretched while he peeked to see the oldest Creevey looking at him with glazed eyes. Yep, that was lust that he saw there, and he was quite happy about it. That boy wanted his body, and if he had anything to say about it, he would have it sooner rather than later.

After what he just went through, he wanted some of his fantasies to become a reality, and soon.

Maybe he could join that erotic tangle of limbs quicker too, though he couldn't figure out how he had woken up there earlier on, even if he suspected that Harry had had something to do with it.

His thoughts completely blanked, however, when Dennis, if that was his name, pushed his brother forwards, making him stumble on all fours on top of the basin. It didn't take a second before the tentacle-like liquid quickly attached itself to the other boy, making him start trusting forward frantically, doggy style. And damn, did it look hot.

"Hey, Malfoy, how about some help?" Dennis asked him, and he had to tear his gaze from the sensual sight of the other boy practically fucking the tentacle thing…or was it the other way around?

When he looked at the younger boy beside him, his eyes went right to where the boy was holding his twitching cock. It made him quirk an eyebrow, "help?" he asked.

"Well yeah," Dennis answered him, somewhat indignantly, but in good humor, "you caused this, you know," he said, gripping his dick tighter and pulling at it in his direction, "so you should help me out with it."

Shrugging, he made a sound of ascent and simply knelt in front of the boy, swallowing the well endowed member. For someone so small, he sure had a big cock, but then, maybe it looked that big _because_ he was so small; he was certain that his was bigger than this and he was only slightly above average in size. He didn't know about it, and didn't really care since the boy came after a few quick sucks, startling him. Well, maybe he had been holding it in for longer; he had gone to the _loo_ first, after all.

And surely, not getting hard while experiencing that was pretty difficult.

What surprised him even more, however, was that when he swallowed the boy's seed, it tasted like freaking strawberries! And delicious strawberries, at that. Dear Merlin, was this why Darkness sucked them off one after the other? He had to admit; it was a delightful taste, even as he swallowed all of it and licked the softening cock clean of it.

So it was between the panting and satisfied sounds of the Creevey brothers, and the appreciative sounds of Draco Malfoy, that the two older boys finished their first experience with this realms sanitary system.

It would surely not be the last, they knew. They would be using this loo quite often, he was sure.

Still, they were brought out of their thoughts by the excited voice of the youngest amongst them, who had unexpectedly sidled up to Draco Malfoy, surprising the platinum blond with the warm contact, "And the best part of it is that it cleans you up _completely_," he grinned at them, "you could literally eat out of your ass now, and it even leaves a slight residue behind, making your insides all slick and smooth," he nodded, pulling Draco with him as he started heading outside, even as he ignored his brothers incredulous gaze, chattering on, "Harry let me lick him after he used it the other day. It tastes surprisingly good."

Draco stopped completely at that, looking back at the elder Creevey with a devious smile, a smile that was equally returned, "Indeed?" he asked, turning toward the younger boy, who was walking forward without noticing that he had stopped.

"Yep," Dennis answer, oblivious, "But anyways, let's go get something to eat—"

He didn't get to finish, obviously, seeing that Draco really wanted to see if what the boy said was true. So he tackled him to the ground, and with a brief comment of, "How about a little appetizer before breakfast then?" he quickly flipped the younger boy into a better position and swiftly tongued his pretty little asshole.

Only one though crossed his mind as that tight little ass was pressed into his face and his tongue penetrated the warm ring of amazingly relaxed yet still tight muscles: _It tasted like raspberries._

Obviously, he really didn't protest when small hands parted his own cheeks and a slick tongue started licking at _his_ entrance. They were teenage boys after all, and their hormonal minds would not stand for anything else; experimenting when given the opportunity was in the growing-up description!

**oOOoOOo**

It was a completely spent and sheepish bunch that Harry found some time later, a sleeping heap of heads limbs and bodies; face cushioned in soft bottoms and murmurs of appreciation wafting from their swollen lips. True, they had found and tasted a wide variety of flavors, discovering that Dennis tasted of berries, whatever they might be; from blueberries to strawberries and everything in between. Draco, in turn, was delighted to find out that he tasted of an assortment of grapes, sweet or sour, spicy or tangy. He compared himself with wine and had briefly wondered if his own taste would ripen with age.

Colin, on the other hand, tasted like citrus fruits, though his taste tended to be rather sweet, like a plump orange. In their escapades, they completely forgot about breakfast and after such rigorous activities it was doubtful that they would be able to get hard after the bouts of playful taste-testing that they had gone through, or at least that is what they believed; Harry knew much better, seeing that their changing bodies were coming along nicely.

If nothing else, the whole thing had bonded them rather closely, since there was nothing like playing with each other's bits to turn even the harshest of enemies into the deepest of friends, or at least that's what they thought; it became a sort of private philosophy between them, and Harry didn't dare think of what would happen if they were to return to their own reality at the moment; it would certainly be amusing at least. Dennis was of the idea that his own spunkberry-flavor had been the thing that turned Draco Malfoy into such an all-round nice bloke too, making them all laugh quite heartily as they were telling Harry what they had done that morning.

Modesty, the eternal being was sure, had been securely thrown out the window, for which he was glad.

Harry simply muttered something about 'randy teenagers' some time later and dragged them toward lunch, which was served in an outside low table-like rock (there was a shortage of furniture and pretty much everything else, so Harry had to make due until they headed down to the village), which was a rather interesting ordeal, since the boys had never sat on soft grass with their bare bums. It was ticklish at first, and they squirmed for quite a bit, but they settled quite soon, whispering to each other about how the blades of grass were tickling their balls and if they liked the feeling as much as the other did?

This comment saw Harry chuckling lightly for quite awhile, even as they shifted like guilty children when he did so. It just amused him even more. Still, even though they were teenagers, they were too spent to react to this sensation in an overt manner, even if their dicks did twitch occasionally. Harry had to wonder what would happen when they were completely changed and found the stamina to react to all of these sensations; it was something that he was quite looking forward to, for certain.

Much like with the liquid darkness that served as a bathroom, they discovered that food was acquired in a rather unique way. They were able to order it through a bit of crystal clear water, which was enchanted to let them know what was available and then allow them to order it with magic.

Harry explained that those who became cooks and worked in coordinating and making the village's food had made those enchantments centuries ago, and they distributed all of the food to everyone in the village this way. Everyone had different tasks in the community, since everyone had different gifts or preferred doing something above anything else, so they split the labor and professions and everyone worked in something that they loved.

There were the normal professions: the healers, the cooks, the artists, the farmers and hunters; there were enchanters and teachers, artisans and singers, and any number of other occupations. There was no currency to speak of, and everyone worked for the betterment of the community, seeing that it was so small, with only a few hundred inhabitants in each of the three villages of his realm.

Harry told them that they would be visiting the village soon, and there they would see how it worked and what they wanted to do themselves, since they would need to learn whatever craft they chose and help out, if only to occupy themselves sometimes. True, they wouldn't need to give a lot of time to it, but they should search for something that they would want to do or learn, at least. They were rather young after all, and they had all the time in the world to figure things out.

After all, Harry finally informed them, that the people of his realm, and they by extension, had a lifespan so great as to be considered immortal to other races. That's why his magic needed to change them so much, and why only those who were young could adapt to such a change; they were still growing after all, so additional change didn't put that much strain on their bodies.

Besides, as young as they were, the ever-changing ways of life of his people, and how their culture worked, would not be too much of an impact. After all, if they enjoyed playing around with each other as much as they did now, then they wouldn't really have any problem fitting in with the rest of this world.

All of them, after all, could be said to be hormonal young men…

**oOOoOOo**

"Eh?! All of your people are blokes?" Draco exclaimed as he looked around at all the naked boys, while giving them sideway glances, even as he slapped Colin upside the head to stop the boy from drooling. Truly, that boy was the puffiest of them all.

"Certainly," Harry answered calmly as he stood regally beside them, seemingly holding in a sigh at the sight of all the bowing and scraping that he was being subjected too. "Remember what I told you before? When I took them with me, they were one of the first humans to have been created, and Creation hadn't come up with the female gender. Most of the legends of your world have some grain of truth within the vastness of the universe. In this case, men indeed come first, though women weren't created from their ribs."

"How do they reproduce, then?" Dennis asked, quite intrigued by all of it. Though Draco had to wonder just where Harry came up with that rib thing, because personally, he'd never heard it before.

"Slowly," Harry said somewhat sadly, answering Dennis' question, "There is a way, but it takes time and it is very delicate. That was why their race was threatened so easily and was nearly extinguished; giving the female gender the capabilities of baring children when it was created seemed to solve the problem, though. Still, I find that the way these, my people, reproduce, to be far cleaner, for one," he looked out to the awed faces around him, his features softening, "That was why I made this realm as I did, so that nothing could endanger them in such a way anymore. Maybe you three will help by contributing as well," he finished, while ignoring their confused expressions. After all, he hadn't said how they actually had children, though he had to wonder if it was really that different; the image of a pregnant man was quickly banished and he hoped that that wasn't how it worked, shuddering slightly.

"Well, if nothing else, there's certainly no shortage of eye candy here, that's for sure," Colin finally piped up, wide blue eyes almost popping out of his head even though Draco could literally feel the perverted thoughts practically pouring out of the older Creevey's mind.

Then again, if the way that all the young men kneeling in front of Harry were eying them in turn, he couldn't really say that Colin's' thoughts were unique. But then, seeing that the whole population of the village was made out of young men that looked no older than twenty, it quite explained the situation; they probably only had sex in their minds as well. _It made a terrible amount of sense_, he thought, nodding to himself.

Still…

"Didn't you say that they were practically immortal, Harry?" he asked, "They look pretty young to me." It had been nibbling at his mind since they entered the village and everyone had come out to greet them and pay their respects to Harry.

"Ah, that is because they do not age as normal humans do," Darkness replied softly, "that is something else that Creation included into humanity later on, when she noticed that they reproduced far too quickly now that they had women. It had to include aging so that the time in which they were able to reproduce was reduced as well," and in a way, that did make sense, "Then again, Creation also made women moody and bitchy as a way to deter the propagation of the species, along with any other number of gimmicks. These people, however, though they are fertile and forever young, cannot produce more than a certain amount of offspring within a certain amount of time; believe me when I say, they have grown greatly in the last few thousand years. There were no more than thirty at first, now there are nearly six hundred of them."

He sounded so proud, too, but still, it sounded like so few; there were more students in Hogwarts than there were people on this realm! And this was even when they had been living for thousands and thousands of years; was their population growth so minimal? It was a bit sad. From what he had learned of them so far, they are a wonderful community.

"Now, if you truly wish to know which of them is older, you need only look at their skin," Harry kept answering his initial query, "As they age, and as you age, for you are one of them now, their skin begins attaining a certain quality; it begins to shine like moonlight or starlight."

And at that, he quickly noticed that most of them did indeed glow, and only about seven of them had a skin that looked even remotely tan or opaque, like their own, so maybe they were the youngest of them? It was easy to deduce, seeing that five of those seven were obviously children.

In the end, after Harry spoke to them and told them to stop bowing and he opened his arms to them in a gesture of welcome, the whole village surged to its feet and converged around them, and Draco found himself being hugged gently and kissed and rubbed in greeting.

Every one of them was young and handsome, their skins smooth and glowing, their eyes shining. They were all warm and welcoming and genuinely happy to greet them. Some of them burst into song, while most of them danced, and instruments were brought out as if it was a common thing, and still the surge of bodies surrounded him.

He was kissed both gently and deeply, and he didn't really fight any of it. His ass was caressed and his back massaged and his hair was ruffled as fingers carded through it. He became quite hard at first, but someone had sucked him off in greeting, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He was given the longest, most tender hugs that he had experienced in his life, not to mention the mild spanks and pats on the back.

It was all enough to make him starry-eyed and turn him into putty, and he happily engaged in the next hug or rubbed himself with that auburn-haired bloke with the amber eyes who reminded him of someone.

Colin, Dennis and Harry were receiving quite the same treatment, though none of it surprised him more as when the five smaller children, who were no younger than seven, he was sure, approached him as well, and hugged his legs, or his hips, kissing his skin there or his bum, even as two of them nuzzled his balls with their noses, as if giving him an Eskimo-kiss. It was the cutest thing he had ever experienced.

He ended up in a pile of bodies, in a round, open pavilion where the whole village congregated and the party truly picked up, even as food and drinks started being distributed and more petting and kissing followed, though they settled into some intense cuddling after a while as conversation began to flow, everyone mostly hearing Harry speak, or asking them questions about Harry to them. They hung to his every word, and had star-struck looks in their eyes, as if their god had come down from heaven and blessed them with its presence.

And as he looked around, trying to ignore how his flaccid cock was being softly massaged by a black-haired, black-eyed, extremely handsome boy he could see that to them, that was exactly what was happening; Harry was their god, and they were completely honored that he was back amongst them. So when he finally did focus on Darkness after seeing the entangled mass of bodies, something struck him as strange.

While everyone else was sharing warmth, showing affection and sitting closely together, Harry himself was pretty much alone, kept at a respectful distance, as if touching him for too long were forbidden or offending, as if they felt themselves unworthy of it, when Harry probably wanted just that, for them to act with him as they acted with each other.

Looking toward Dennis and Colin, he saw that they had noticed the same things, and though he was quite enjoying his welcome into the village and was already half-hard again, he nodded toward the other two and stood as they stood up from their places in the circle as well, causing silence to spread around the gathering when they gently disentangle themselves from their respective places. The black-haired boy even pouted at him, and he was startled to notice that his skin wasn't all glowy like the rest, so he was one of the younger ones in the village. He promised himself that he would speak with him later, though.

Because he had noticed Harry and the small smile that he was giving them as they made their way toward him, and this time, they noticed how his eyes started glowing all the more, especially when they each kissed him and settled around him, though Dennis sprawled quite comfortably in Darkness lap, enjoying the looks of shock that spread across so many handsome faces.

And as he sidled onto his right side and laid his head onto Harry's reclining shoulder, he could feel contentment almost radiating out of the eternal being. That small smile became a bit more pronounced when they were finally settled, and Draco just couldn't help but admire how beautiful the green-eyed entity was. Now, if he could only get that cock to stand up, he would show the long-haired beauty just how happiness felt like as well.

He had to smirk at that, imagining it in his mind.

For now, he contented himself with that cool hand wrapping around his now leaking cock and closed his eyes as Harry continued speaking to his people. There was something in there about decorating his home, but his mind quickly lost track of the conversation while he focused on the sensations that coursed through his body, especially now that Dennis had attached that chatty little mouth of his to his neck, and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon at that.

When he came all over his stomach, he was already half-asleep and only noticed a head of short spiky black hair lapping it all up as he let himself drift off.

He woke up at Harry's urging some time later, he didn't know, and he simply walked where he was led too, which he was certain was still within the village, since the walk was rather short. What startled him a bit more into consciousness was when he noticed that there were far more people settling down with them than he was used to.

Harry was already lying down, putting Dennis, who he had been carrying, on his left side while Colin found his normal place on Darkness' right side and almost immediately falling asleep, obviously tired. Draco himself was slightly bewildered by the extra boys, who didn't seem to know what to do until one of the more brave ones tugged at his hand, he couldn't be more than seven, but his little chest was puffed up slightly as he asked, "C-could we join you?"

The boy had longish ginger colored hair and hazel eyes and he nervously introduced himself as Damon, and when he looked over at Harry, he saw the small, happy smile and a nod of ascent, so he picked the boy up and looked at the rest of them. There was the spiky-haired boy who looked to be around his age, if not a year older, with black eyes who introduced himself as Max and was carrying a sleeping ten year old by the name of Jason; a fifteen year old with straight dirty blond hair hanging all around his face and deep blue eyes, piped up that his name was Taylor, and introduced the small eight year old that he was carrying as William.

The last of them, a sixteen year old with golden shaggy hair and warm green eyes was named Nick, and he was carrying a sleeping twelve year old on his back named Vincent.

Looking around, he noticed that the party was still well under way now that he was more awake, so it seemed that the only ones going to sleep were them, the youngest. Turning his sights toward the lot of them, he shook his head ruefully, noticing that Damon had fallen asleep in his arms. Nodding at them, he set about making everyone comfy. William and Jason were placed at either side of Harry, where Colin and Denis quickly surrounded them with their arms without protest and without waking up, their heads still on Harry's shoulders as the little ones almost disappeared between them, burying their own heads into the chest of their respective Creevey.

Vincent, who was rather slim, was placed on top of Harry, where he comfortably sprawled; his light brown hair somehow matching that of the sleeping brothers. With that done, and all the sleeping children comfortably settled, Max and he settled in between Harry's legs, which was his usual spot, with the youngest, Jason, between them. Draco himself rested his head on Harry's lower hip, almost completely on his back, as Max spooned against his side and Damon was settled on his chest, even as Harry's legs provided them with enough support and their own legs tangled together.

Nick and Taylor settled behind Colin and Dennis respectively, who were coincidentally the closest to their own ages, before everyone seemed to press into each other and Harry's magic made sure that they were all comfortable.

They made an odd pile, certainly, but as he closed his eyes, feeling Max's hair tickling his shoulder and the rise and fall of Damon's small chest, even as he rubbed the child's back, he couldn't think of another way to spend the night. And for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged somewhere.

He wondered, only briefly, as sleep crept up on him, if Harry was feeling the same as him.

He hoped so.

**oOOoOOo**

They woke up completely different from how they had carefully arranged themselves; for one, Draco was completely upside down in a way that his bum were firmly placed against Harry's even as the two of them were laying more to their sides. Dennis was somewhat in front of him, though he was using his hip as a pillow even as he used Dennis' own thigh as a pillow of his own, still, Dennis was happily slurping at his cock which was hard already. Weren't there suppose to be no involuntary erections on their part? He was confused.

He continued taking stock of the situation; he wasn't aroused enough that he needed release, thankfully, so the youngest Creevey could suck his little heart out. Max was at Dennis' back, face buried in the younger Creevey's bum, while Taylor was at Harry's back, soundly asleep. Jason and Damon were oblivious to the world and were jumbled in their own upside down heap between him and Dennis, nuzzling their bits.

Right, so age didn't really seem to matter here, seeing that those two, who were the youngest of the lot, looked to be quite friendly with each other, though he supposed that they really couldn't do anything overly sexual until later on…he shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his mind.

Colin's pervy ways were rubbing off on him, damnit.

And speaking of _that_ Creevey, he was on his back, with Harry hugging him from one side and Nick from the other, with Vincent sprawled on top of him in what appeared to be very enthusiastic sleep-sucking. Lucky bastard. Then again, he shifted a bit to give Dennis better access, he did have his own sucking wonder as well, so he settled back and went into a state of half sleep once more, still quite as comfortable as when he had fallen asleep in the first place.

It was weird, certainly, waking up like this. And he didn't really know what to make of all the sucking and fondling going on as well, but it was comfortable, relaxed, and somewhat languorous, to tell the truth. All in all, it was something that he wouldn't mind getting used to. And from what he had seen so far, well, it was the most normal thing in the world in this place.

Considering that they were a species of human that not only stayed forever young, but have never seen a female of the species, well, he could understand how things worked quite a bit. There was really no shame or embarrassment; it was not needed. At least when it concerned physical affection; they weren't even awkward about it, since they grew up with it; it was as if they had a whole other language that consisted of physical contact. Maybe getting sucked off was a way to say good morning? Dennis, after all, knew more about this people than him, so that could probably be the case.

So he shrugged within his sleepy mind and moved his head a little; if he was going to wake up in this position, and his companion was already saying 'good morning' well, he wasn't going to be rude, so he leaned a bit forward himself and slurped Dennis' own dick into his mouth. When it hardened, he could only assumed that the boy was awake, especially since his own cock was now being licked with a little more coordination.

They all awoke soon after, and they rearranged themselves into one big pile for an early cuddle. Hugs, deep kisses and general affection was exchanged, and if nothing else, at least the whole ordeal had gotten the youngsters over their distant attitude with Harry, who was now giving Jason a piggyback ride to the hot springs.

A _bath_, goodie! He could hardly wait. Not to mention that Harry said that the one at his house would be reactivated soon as well.

Chattering all the while, Draco himself carrying Damon on his back, they stopped by a few of those loo-basin things and squatted, again, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Draco, following Harry's lead, simply crouched without putting his cargo down; somewhat amazed when four tentacle-like things came out, taking care of Damon as well.

He was lucky that Dennis had giving him that blowjob earlier, or he would have been humping that tentacle thing…like Max was doing right now, to rounds of laughter, since William was on his back, squealing happily on top the bucking teen.

Right, well, that seemed to be a normal thing too, and judging from the longing look that little Damon was throwing William's way, he was sure that the ginger haired boy wanted to do that too, "How about we do that after the bath, eh?" he asked, and was almost suffocated when the arms around his neck tightened.

After all, he'd get off on the tentacles and the little boy would have fun riding him…and didn't that sound completely wrong? Meh, whatever, for all that he knew, these kids probably watched everyone going at it all the time, and it would probably be strange for them if people weren't banging like bunnies, actually.

…like those two guys over there who were fucking like there was no tomorrow…he almost got run over by Taylor when he stopped.

"What's up, Draco?" he asked, before looking over to the direction that had him so transfixed, "what are you looking at? Did one of the bears get loose?"

The platinum blond started at that, bears? Before shaking his head, "No, I'm watching those guys over…there." Right, so someone else just joined in the fun…and was that position even comfortable?

"Oh, really?" Taylor asked, surprised, "what about them? Have you ever tried what they're doing? It's pretty fun actually," the blue-eyed boy said perking up, as if he had discovered what had him so interesting, "I could show you how to do it, too!" he kept talking, even as we continued walking to catch up with the others, "I don't have the strength to lift you up like that, but you can do it to me if you want, though that's not the most fun position of the two, since you get tired much more easily."

The boy was talking as if sex was a simple thing, but he realized, for them, it was probably as simple as sleeping. True, he had fooled around with Harry, Colin and Dennis, but they hadn't done anything serious; no actual penetration and such. But the way Taylor was speaking, and as he watched around, well, there were actually a lot of people that were simply fucking, as if it were just a deeper, longer sort of greeting. Maybe the hugs are like kisses in the cheek here, while actual kissing was just another way to say hello. If that was the case, then a blowjob was probably a handshake and…and he was going crazy!

Didn't he already decide that he wasn't going to worry about anything like that and just go with the flow? After all, the flow had been extremely fun until now…the only difference is that everyone else had already experienced what he could only define as actual sex.

Bugger.

Even Colin had probably done it, though he was sure that Dennis hadn't. Maybe the youngest Creevey was thinking the same things that he was, then?

When they reached the hot springs, they found an empty pool and went it, with the kids dive-bombing into it. Bubbles sprang everywhere where there was a person, and when he went in, he actually felt the bubbles begin to scrub him.

"They are enchanted," Harry spoke up from beside him, where he was settling in, "The bubbles clean your skin thoroughly, even removing dead skin cells. You'll never find yourself cleaner, though I'm sorry that the springs in my own home haven't been activated."

Draco nodded, relaxing into the water as the suds did their work, amused by the sight of the younger boys wrestling farther away.

"You are concerned with something," Darkness asked him in that soft melodious voice of his. It was a statement as well, and Draco knew that there was no way to hide anything from Harry.

"Well, I'm getting used to everything, you know, but I hadn't completely grasped the amount and level of physical intimacy that is simply not intimate in this world," he explained, "not until just now, when I saw those blokes just start having sex after whatever they were talking about, almost like they were saying hello or see you later with their bodies."

"I see," Harry pulled him close and he rested his head on a broad shoulder, "And you are not worried about actually seeing it, since I do not sense that it bothers you. What concerns you is that you don't know that level of 'intimacy' yourself, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered, glad that Harry understood, "I mean, Taylor over there, who's at least three years younger than me, was talking about the whole thing as if it was common and he had been doing it forever."

"That's because he has," Harry pointed out, "age is not a problem here, and since sex, as you know it, is treated as a show of affection and truly, the most cherished thing that they can do with each other, they do not hold the kind of impediments and taboos that your world has put into the same act. Here it is not about control, perverseness or anything of the sort, but of a sharing of life," and he could truly understand that, seeing that tenderness in which these people treated each other; not once had he seen anyone angry or violent, or frustrated; it was weird.

"In fact, sooner or later, those boys, and many of the other inhabitants of these village will want to share that with you as they get to know you better."

"I know, I guess, and I want too, but," he blushed slightly, more aware of his feelings that he had ever been, "Would you…I mean, could you show me how it's done?" Maybe he could even get an answer as to why Harry didn't allow himself to become aroused, or was it that he couldn't?

Startled, Harry turned to look him in the eyes, as if searching for something before sighing and pulling him in closer, "You must understand something. I am Darkness and as such, while I may look human, I am anything but. Having intercourse with me would bond you to me, completely. You will become a part of me, and when you pass away, you will become one with me. I will be your afterlife and your ever-after."

"Then let's do it!" Dennis piped up from nearby as he tackle-hugged Harry, which surprised the eternal being to no end.

Smiling slightly himself, he gave the speechless being a searing kiss, "Yes, Harry, lets."

"Are you certain?" the voice was softer than they ever remembered it being, but it had a depth of power within it that it was hard to explain.

"Of course. We are, after all, your companions. We will share everything with you, if you will accept it. So please, make us a part of you," he finished, whispering huskily in Harry's ear.

"Yeah, Harry!" Colin jumped on Darkness' lap, almost jumping with excitement, and Draco had to wonder if everyone had heard their conversation, which, judging by the faces of everyone else was just the case, not that they wouldn't have heard what Colin said next, "You can bang the lot of us until you pass out!"

He slapped a hand to his face, rubbing it, especially when Dennis started getting excited about the whole thing as well. "Yeah, yeah! And we can find out what your cum tastes like, Harry! But I call dibs; you have to fuck me first!"

Still, as Harry burst out in deep bellowing laughs, the Creevey brothers practically pushing themselves into Harry as they kept chattering in his ears off, Colin's comments getting more lewd by the second, Draco thought that if whatever else happened from now on, he would never get bored.

Even in the face of eternity.

-o

**TBC…**

-o

**Author's Notes: **_Yes!_ It's the second part of this! Surprised? I sure was! Especially with all the wacky stuff that sprouted in this chapter. I mean, honest, I don't rightly know where the liquid tentacles sprouted from! But still, there's more where this came from, so keep reading, you hear? Though leaving a review of this chapter would be appreciated!


End file.
